


Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The fifth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Opposites Attract.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 9





	Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract

Welcome to the fifth challenge of tinysparks, Opposites Attract!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Opposites Attract has been chosen as the fifth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. This theme is about people who possess different things—personalities, physical characteristics, jobs, power (if you decide to make it superpower AU), etc. You can be as creative as you want with what makes the characters different from each other.

The deadline will be on **July 28th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're interested in joining the third challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/qm3XU2C3QgG3r3ew7) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **July 26th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_5_Opposites_Attract). Your fic will be checked first by Mod N before she accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

Mod N

* * *

_“The most exciting attractions are between two opposites that never meet.”_

― Andy Warhol

_“At first opposites attract. Then opposites attack.”_

_―_ Rick Warren _  
_


End file.
